Forever Yours
by AlwaysLoveRed
Summary: A two-shot about Angela and Hodgins finding their way back to eachother, to their own happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1-Shock**_

It was Friday night and everyone at the Jeffersonian Institute was eagerly getting ready to go home and enjoy the weekend after a tough week at work. They had solved an emotional case that involved a child's remains but thanks to the FBI's top crime solving duo, the sick man who killed the child had been put behind bars.

One person though, who did not seem ready to leave yet, was carrying on with her paper work. Temperance Brennan had a habit of staying longer than anyone else. She would work into the early hours of the morning on some nights, especially when they had a particularly puzzling case. But after years of solving cases with the FBI, after years of working with her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth, she had come to learn that she wouldn't be working much longer because now that they had solved the case, Booth would be coming to pick her up and take her to the diner to celebrate.

As Brennan sat in her office thinking about her partner, in the office at the other end of the lab, Angela was rushing around. The artist was one of those people who would usually rush home on a Friday night but for some reason she had stayed longer than usual. It didn't bother Brennan. Why would it? But when her pleasant thoughts about her hunky FBI partner were interrupted by a loud, "DAMN!" she knew it was time to check on Angela.

"Hey Angela, are you alr-" She stopped when she realised that her best friend was all dressed up, "How come you look so nice?"

Angela looked up to see her best friend in the door way, "Oh, hey sweetie, I'm just getting ready for my date...well, I was until I..." She was cut off.

"You've got a date tonight? Who with?"

"Uh, well, you see that's the thing...I don't know."

"Angela, how can you not know who you are about to go out with?" Brennan knew her friend was a little wild but this was a whole new thing.

"Okay, well, you know how it's been a while since I've been out with anybody, ever since Wendell and I broke up-" she saddened a little at the thought of her most recent failed relationship. "-well I decided to give this new dating website a shot, and well, they've matched me up with this guy, and we've been e-mailing each other and he really sounds sweet Bren, so we've arranged to meet up in person." She braced herself for her friend's response.

"Ange-do you even know this guy's name?" Brennan was starting to get concerned.

"YES...kinda...his username is B-GUY23."

"ANGE! You don't even know this guy's name! And now you're meeting up with him! What if he's nothing like he appears to be? What if he's a mass murderer who lures his victims in through dating websites? Or-" Angela cut her off before she became hysterical.

"Sweetie! Relax, I know what I'm doing, I'm a big girl, not a teenager. I know about the risks and I've decided I'm willing to take them. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I'm going prepared" Angela reached into her purse and pulled out a can of pepper spray.

"Ange-" Brennan was softening.

"Sweetie, you've just got to trust me, okay?" She smiled a reassuring smile.

Brennan was defeated, "Okay"

"Thanks sweetie, okay, well I better get going, don't want to be late. Bye sweetie!" Angela called as she walked through the door.

"Bye Ange!" Brennan called after her.

As Angela pulled into the car park of the restaurant where her date was taking place, she took a minute to collect her thoughts.

_Okay Angela, it'll be okay. You know what you're doing. You've always got your pepper spray._

She took a deep breath, and then checked her makeup in the side view mirror. She had to admit, she looked pretty fantastic, considering she got ready at work. All she'd had to do was pack her dress, accessories, makeup and hairbrush before she'd left for work that morning. Her dress was strapless, knee length and dark purple. Her hair was curled and her makeup made her eyes sparkle. She was going to make a very good first impression.

She took a deep breath and opened the car door. She slowly approached the restaurant. Her heart was pounding inside her chest.

_What if this goes wrong? What if he doesn't like me? What if he's a total creep? No-it'll be fine!_

She reached the front doors and made her way over to the reservations desk. What should she say? What name? She thought for a moment and then remembered.

"Reservation for two, table 3" She told the waiter.

"Right this way ma'am" The waiter replied in an over-polite way.

She sat down. Her date wasn't here yet, which gave her time to think about what to say.

She went through conversations in her head.

"_Hi, I'm the random girl you've been e-mailing for the past few weeks" No. "You look different to what I hoped" No. "Did you use the dating website because you're as desperate as I am?" No._

It seemed like she had been waiting for hours. She checked the restaurant wall clock. 7:15. He was 15 minutes late! Her mind started racing again (that seemed to be happening a lot lately)

_What if he changed his mind? What if he stands me up? Stop panicking Angela! He's probably just stuck in traffic. Get a grip!_

After another five minutes of waiting, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm late, traffic was terrible." Her back was facing him, she hadn't turned round to see his face yet but his voice sounded familiar-_very_ familiar.

She wasn't prepared for what happened next because when she turned round, she saw all too familiar blue eyes, all too familiar curly hair and an all too familiar shocked face when he realised who she was .

After a minute of shocked silence and staring, Angela finally broke the ice...

"Hodgins?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update this story, I've been busy lately with school and dance rehearsals but anyway, here's chapter 2!**

_**Chapter 2-Good Times**_

"Hodgins?"

"Angela?"

"_You're_ B-GUY23?" Angela knew this was probably a stupid question but she had to ask, maybe there was still some hope that this was all a coincidence, maybe Hodgins was just here on a date with someone else. She crossed her fingers in hope.

"Yeah..." He replied uncertainly. Angela sighed; guess luck wasn't on her side.

Another minute of awkward silence passed by as Angela contemplated her options.

_What should I do? _She asked herself. _Should I stay, should I leave, does he want to carry through with this date? Everything is just getting back to normal after our break up, this might make things weird. _She came to a decision.

"Um, look, Hodgins, I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean, I don't want to jeopardise our friendship..." Angela stood up and gestured to the door, "...so, I'm just gonna go" She started to walk towards the door but was stopped when Hodgins gently grabbed her wrist as she walked past him. She looked into his big blue eyes, the eyes she had loved for so long, the ones she still couldn't help but love.

"Ange..." His tone was soft and pleading, "Please don't leave yet. I mean, I know we both came here, expecting a date with a stranger but why don't we sit and eat dinner, you know, as friends?"

"Friends?" Angela inquired.

"Sure." He reassured.

"Well..." Angela started.

_Is this a good idea? He said _friends_, nothing weird about that, right? Just friends having dinner together, nothing else. What's the worst that can happen? _She thought.

"...okay" she agreed.

Hodgins smiled at her and Angela couldn't help but smile back_, _there was just something about his smile that sent a warmth flooding through her body. They sat down facing each other and the waiter brought over their menus.

_45 minutes later..._

The sound of laughter erupted through the restaurant as Hodgins and Angela shared yet another funny story from the past. By now they had finished their main course of poached haddock for Angela and Steak for Hodgins and were waiting for dessert.

"So...what's the worst date you've ever been on?" continued Hodgins.

Angela thought for a moment. She had been on a lot of bad dates but which was the worst? One stood out amongst them all.

"Okay. Well...um..." She hesitated.

"Come on, I won't laugh." Hodgins prompted.

"Okay, when I was about 19, I went out with this guy, Steven...I'd liked him for ages and when he eventually asked me out, I was ecstatic. Well, anyway, I spent 3 hours getting ready, I wore this brand new white dress, that went down to the floor and when he picked me up, I saw he was only in jeans and a t-shirt. Turns out we were going to the carnival and I didn't have time to change, so I had to stay in my dress. Cut long story short, we went on the roller coaster but Steven had decided it would be a great idea to eat 3 corn dogs beforehand. About two minutes into the ride, he threw up all over my new dress; I had to wrap a sweater around the stain for the rest of the date. Let's just say it didn't work out between us." She finished.

Hodgins tried his best but he couldn't contain the splutter of laughter that escaped him.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Angela pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it does just...how stupid would that guy have to be to eat 3 corn dogs before going on a roller coaster...seriously!" He continued laughing.

Eventually Angela couldn't help but laugh along, "Yeah, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box." She added.

"Okay, my turn to ask you something..." she proceeded.

"Go ahead, ask away." Hodgins challenged.

"Okay, what's been the happiest moment of your life?" She questioned.

Hodgins tensed up.

_Why did she have to ask that question?_ He asked himself.

"Um, uh, the happiest moment of my life..." He stammered.

"Come on, spit it out." Angela said impatiently.

"Well...okay, I'll tell you but you have to agree to not let things get awkward..."

Angela nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"The happiest moment of my life was...was when you finally agreed to marry me." Hodgins waited for a response.

_Well I wasn't expecting that._ Angela thought to herself. She decided to dig deeper.

"Really?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I was so in love with you for so long and in that moment you agreed to be with me for...for"

"Forever?" She finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah" He said sadly, after all, that was not how things had turned out.

The pair sat in silence for a while, thinking about the past. They were interrupted when the waiter brought over their dessert. They began to eat in awkward silence.

"Hodgins...what happened between us?" Angela started. She had often thought the situation through in her head, trying to figure out what had gone wrong, they had once been so happy together, so what had changed?

"I don't know... I guess it started when your husband showed up, we started thinking we didn't trust each other and then you left...and I didn't stop you."

"Wow, how can something so great turn bad so quickly?" She asked.

"I don't know. You know, I was really in love you Ange. I've tried again and again to get over you but it seems as though every time I get close to moving on, something happens between us and I realise... I can't. Like when you broke up with Roxy and we ended up in the Egyptology bed or now, when we somehow got matched up through that website, it just makes me wonder whether I'll ever be able to let go when I know I'm still completely and undyingly in love with you Angela." Hodgins finished his heartfelt speech and waited for Angela to say something, anything.

All Angela could do was think about what had just happened.

_OMG! OMG! OMG! Did he really just say all that? Does he really still love me? What do I do? Okay, think about this rationally, do I still love him? _

She made a list in her head of all the things she loved about him: his humour, his weird obsession with bugs, his ability to make her smile even when she feels terrible, she realised the list went on and on. There was only one conclusion: She was still completely in love with Hodgins.

_What should I do? I need to show him how I feel. _She thought to herself.

Angela looked deep into Hodgins' blue eyes and knew there was only one thing to do...

She leant over the table and kissed him, a kiss full of unspoken feelings and emotions. When they broke apart, they just smiled at each other.

"I take it you feel the same way." Hodgins stated.

"You know I do." She confirmed and then continued, "So...what now?"

Hodgins thought for a moment before asking, "Do you really want to start the dating process all over again?"

"I don't know...it seems kind of a waste of time." Was Angela's answer.

"Well then, let's pick up where we left off..." Hodgins stood up from the table and got down on one knee. "Angela, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked.

Angela answered with a kiss.

**So what d'ya think? Leave a review and let me know!**


End file.
